


Dreamstate

by unraveledwords



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraveledwords/pseuds/unraveledwords
Summary: Guillermo wants to take a nap, but Nandor has other ideas. An impromptu negotiation results in them both learning something new about the other.Or Nandor gets handsy while Guillermo sleeps and gets a mouthful of surprises.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Dreamstate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Nandermo discord for all the encouragement. And as always, my love to @teamthor, my rock and my enabler.

"Nandor. I'm tired. You said _you_ were tired," Guillermo mumbled, a threatening edge in his voice even as he rubbed his face against the vampire's chest, "What are you doing?" 

Nandor smiled down at him cheekily as though his fingers weren’t dancing over Guillermo’s fly and teasing at his rapidly hardening cock. The two were cozied up in Guillermo’s old room on the decrepit cot, the only piece of furniture wide enough to fit the two of them. At least the closest piece of furniture Guillermo could find after he found both him and Nandor yawning. They’d been busy well into the previous morning, and nightfall had come too soon. When Guillermo noticed the slack in Nandor’s daily chastising, he seized the opportunity to drag Nandor away for a nap.

“Am I really to blame for how well your body forms to mine as we lay here?” Nandor snarked, and Guillermo was almost proud of him for a moment.

“Are you really trying to pull an ‘oh no you’re too sexy’ right now? Cuz I am already exhausted, now is not the time,” Guillermo complained.

Nandor snaked a hand under Guillermo's sweater to tweak at his nipple, earning him a gasp. “Is it not a good argument?” He mouthed at Guillermo’s neck, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin there in a way that made Guillermo squirm even as he batted at Nandor’s lascivious hand.

“Please just like two hours,” Guillermo begged, tucking his face under Nandor’s chin. Nandor huffed but slipped a knee between Guillermo’s.

“You can go to sleep if you wish,” Nandor breathed out. He stopped short in his ministrations as he was hit with the realization of the perverse offer he’d just made.

Guillermo’s head shot up at that, and he quirked an eyebrow at him. Nandor watched several emotions flit over Guillermo’s face, and he pointlessly held his breath. Finally a smug look settled on Guillermo’s features before he buried his head in Nandor’s chest once again. “Alright fine, don’t wake me up.” Nandor sucked in unneeded air at the audacity of Guillermo’s challenge. If he’d worried he’d crossed a line by offering to let Guillermo sleep while he pleasured them, it was quelled by Guillermo literally upping the ante.

He licked his lips and realized his hands were shaking with the anticipation of starting something so lewd with his familiar. He returned to sucking kisses into Guillermo’s neck until the man pushed at his chest. “Master please,” he grumbled, "I said let me sleep." Nandor groaned at the taunt in his tone and pressed his face to Guillermo’s neck to consider his next move.

Finally he pushed back to play with Guillermo’s soft curls. In his repositioning, he noticed Guillermo was still erect against his thigh. He scratched gently at Guillermo’s scalp in hopes of distracting him as he began rocking his leg against the answering hardness in Guillermo’s slacks. Guillermo hummed, “That’s nice, yeah you can do that.”

Nandor felt a flare of annoyance at Guillermo’s continued provocation. He ran a splayed hand down Guillermo’s body, pleased when he arched into the touch and moaned quietly. Nandor reached around to grip firmly at as much of Guillermo’s ample ass as he could fit in his hand and continued the subtle gyration of his body until he heard Guillermo’s breathing even out and slow.

He glanced down to be sure his familiar was asleep. Nandor smiled at the slack look on Guillermo’s face before sneaking a hand between them to palm him again. He kneaded at his throbbing length, more exploratory than purposeful. To his utter surprise, Guillermo moaned loudly, a hungry sound that lit fire through Nandor’s body. He pressed his hand firmly against Guillermo’s cock and was met with needy, unabashed whimpering as Guillermo shifted closer to him in his sleep.

Nandor watched with bared fangs, enchanted by every sound leaving Guillermo’s plush lips. He was usually so reserved in bed, and Nandor had frankly been disappointed his best work had only earned him the quietest of sighs and throaty pleading. Now as he worked Guillermo through his khakis, Guillermo writhed obscenely with the noises to match. Nandor felt his own cock twitch when Guillermo’s cries hit the octave, his face scrunching up in a desire for more friction. Nandor panted along with him as he clumsily undid Guillermo’s trousers one handed. He sighed in time with Guillermo as he pulled his cock free, trailing his fingers reverently along his length before gripping him. Guillermo bucked at that, a guttural grunt following. Nandor tugged at him, watching as every movement of his fist earned him a new, unknown sound from his familiar.

Guillermo eventually started to thrust evenly into his hand, and Nandor’s pace sped up to give him what he wanted. He savoured the way Guillermo was keening, his hands fisted in Nandor's vest. But Nandor couldn’t have prepared for Guillermo slurring out, “Fuck, _master_.” 

Nandor released him with a feral growl and started working at his own breeches. He watched Guillermo’s sleeping face wash over with confusion, his hips still jerking to find the relinquished attention. It was overwhelming to consider that Guillermo could react to him like this while still entirely asleep. Nandor felt heady with the power he had over him at this moment: whatever walls Guillermo had been putting up with him were momentarily disabled in his unconsciousness.

Nandor slicked his hand messily with saliva, desperation setting in at the wanton display of Guillermo uncensored. He slotted them together and groaned as he felt the heat of Guillermo’s erection against his own. Guillermo mewled as Nandor thrust against him, his wide palm creating a channel for them to fuck in tandem. Nandor bit back a moan in an attempt not to wake Guillermo as he shook in his grasp. When Nandor felt his seed coat his hand, he couldn’t help the yell that escaped him. Guillermo’s release slicked down his cock, and Nandor followed close after him. He pulled him tighter as they both trembled through the aftershocks of their respective orgasms, Guillermo making pitiful noises that caused Nandor to twitch. 

Nandor watched Guillermo snuffle against his chest and sigh, content. As soon as the haze cleared, Nandor shook his familiar awake, “Guillermo, you have been holding back on me!”

“Huh? What?” Guillermo managed, blinking at him as he slowly came back to himself, “Why are we _sticky_?”

“You said that I could. And that is not the conversation we are having right now. You should have heard yourself! You create the most enticing sounds Guillermo; I nearly came just listening to you! Shame on you for hiding this from me for so long!” he prattled on, oblivious to the fact Guillermo was completely lost.

“What are you talking about? Why is my _dick_ out? Did you fuck me in my sleep?” he asked, rolling over to blindly search for something clean them up with.

“You said that I could!” he bellowed, before his brow furrowed in concern, “You...you really do not remember?” Guillermo located a discarded pair of boxers, and Nandor took it from him gently to pat at their combined mess.

Guillermo watched him clean them up, clearly pensive, “I think I remember something like that. Kinda thought it was part of a dream though.” He laughed quietly.

“Good. Now stop changing the subject. Did you know that you were very loud when you were asleep?” Nandor said, irritation creeping into his voice, “It was very erotic, you should not be so restrained with me.”

Guillermo blushed, gaping at him for a moment before striking back, “What the hell, give me a break, Catholic guilt is a hell of a drug.”

“Yes, yes, religious dogma, you’d think you would let that go considering you are fucking a vampire,” Nandor shot.

“I mean that's part of it too…” Guillermo started before visibly withdrawing, dropping his eyes from Nandor’s to concentrate on tucking both of them into their pants, “I mean, look, don’t worry about it. I’ll try not to hold it in next time.”

“What is part of it?” Nandor asked genuinely, and Guillermo cursed this being the one time he was observant.

Guillermo rolled onto his back and assessed Nandor with a scowl. He sighed as he realized he wasn’t going to let the subject drop. “It’s just. It’s surreal. I don’t think you understand how much I’ve wanted this from you. Or maybe you do. I guess what you can’t possibly know is how much I convinced myself it was never going to happen. It’s hard to...let go when I’m with you when it feels like it could all just evaporate like a dream.”

"I know that I am very remarkable but is that really any reason to hide from me?" He nuzzled against Guillermo’s neck before throwing an arm around him.

Guillermo rolled his eyes, "That's just it though. This is more than I can handle sometimes. I’ve been chasing this dream of becoming a vampire but I never could have imagined being with one. I feel like I'm flying too close to the sun here, and it's only a matter of time before my wings melt."

"I think you underestimate how much this means to me, beloved," Nandor sighed, running a hand down his cheek.

"But why?" Guillermo couldn't stop his sardonic laugh. "You were a literal warlord, you've lived through more things than I could ever imagine, and you're a _fucking vampire_. Why would you waste your time with me?"

"There is much I do not know as well," Nandor whispered.

"What?" Guillermo questioned, tipping his chin up to look at him only to find a foreign emotion in Nandor's eyes.

Nandor sighed, fixing his gaze on the ceiling, "I know that I am falling behind in this world. I have seen too much to truly understand any of it at this point. And I know that I can be...frustrating at times because of this.”

Guillermo grinned, “It was funny trying to explain to you the difference between a cell phone and a gramophone.”

“You cannot tell me they are not related devices! Colin Robinson said…” Nandor cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. “You understand what I am saying. You can ask me why I waste my time with you but I have considered the same."

"That's ridiculous, you're like as close to Armand as I can get, what isn't there to love?" Guillermo once again tried to break the tension with humour, uncomfortable at such raw emotion coming from Nandor.

"There are cooler vampires," Nandor snipped but Guillermo saw the concern there.

"But you're my vampire," Guillermo soothed, smiling warmly at him.

Nandor sighed again and pulled his arm tighter around Guillermo's middle, "And you are my familiar. So no more of this ridiculous 'why' talk. Do not hide from me anymore."

Guillermo let out a long breath, "Deal." He settled into Nandor's embrace before asking, "So can we sleep now?"


End file.
